


Atypical Nemesis

by Musosora



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, another universal
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: *之前桑总生日玩的点梗，大概就是MI6和CIA的设定，一边合作一边拆台（？还一边谈恋爱的故事？*因为评论混在一起，记忆有点错乱，反正就记得的要求混在一起吧，别在意XD*一不小心就写成了个中篇……的开头。*涉及的某些名称和案件纯属虚构





	Atypical Nemesis

0

又是这样了。  
从酒店床上坐起来。床头柜上挂着安全套包装。闹钟显示7点55分。脑袋里嗡嗡地响。昨晚两个威士忌圆冰三杯苦艾不兑水五个深水炸弹加马天尼之后……当中过程略。他在早晨这个点准时醒。  
SHIT  
得在八点半之前赶回总部。他不想被指挥室外的文秘挤眉弄眼「哦瞧瞧，咱们炮神又迟到了，来说说昨晚你是射导弹还是油炮管？……来吧，Gally，十磅是你的了！」  
下回他们肯定会提码到五十磅。这事儿没个完，Newt想。决定在Janson（是的没错就是他起的头）给新路虎上险前磕烂他的保险杠，回头亲自参与把这次任务的预算全押在自己的屁股上。  
闹钟炸响了。数字跳到八点整。他的身边，床单下面伸出一只手，摸摸索索地按掉。  
“额啊，操的……”一个混乱得比他好不了多少男人扶着脑袋坐起来，毯子滑开，露出两具一丝不挂的身体。  
这不，事实很明显。  
“昨晚该订叫醒服务的，”男人扒抓着乱糟糟的头发跳下床，“还有干烫……”从地毯上拎起一件衬衫，又皱又湿。  
Newt视线跟着那优美的背脊肌肉移动，“我们那会儿正忙着。”  
“可不是嘛！”在前台登记的时候就迫不及待地互相撕扯了。Thomas停顿了一下——似乎在有意拾起回忆——才套上衬衫，转过身来时，Newt立即别开了脸，快速把自己扔下床，“我先用浴室。”  
“赶时间？”  
“算是。”  
“怎么，总部召唤？”  
Newt皱了眉，“再多问一句就是涉密了。”  
“行，我闭嘴。合作条约。”Thomas心不在焉地扣袖扣，一边拧他的劳力士水鬼，“走之前给我你的私人电话。”   
……他显然对眼下的情况有所误解。  
这位年轻探员虽然两年前才被中情局招募（据材料上显示）但目前手头已经成功积累了至少十个涉恐大案。  
上个月，某组织在阿富汗绑架了个美国志愿者，要求美国政府交还他们的三号头目——此人曾被指控共同策划伦敦地铁爆炸事件，六处投入巨大人力财力才好不容易和美方达成协议，把人从关塔那摩转移到自己的地盘上。现在好了，恐怖分子要求交换人质，白宫没人可换，十万火急地私底下派人来伦敦协商。明面上是寻求合作，计划也相当合理：两国各出人马，把犯人偷偷从关押地劫出来，并护送到对方指定地点。这样既不会上升到外交层面，任务完成后两边都能沾光。  
但就以往的交往经验看来，美方的目的绝对不会如此简单。  
行动负责人Paige女士非常紧张，特别关照Newt「他们一有机会就会想方设法从咱们眼皮底下把人偷走，你可得盯紧点儿。」  
虽说直接把人“盯”到床上去并不是他的一贯作风，但在指挥部第一眼见到对方时，他想，“为什么不呢？美国佬做事从来不给其他人好处，何不先探探他的口风？顺便尽一下地主之谊。况且几个深水炸弹灌下去，推到床上，别说菜鸟，就算是老手也什么都愿意坦白了。”  
可惜的是，他的舌头昨晚没用来谈工作。  
一想起那些涉及渎职的画面，Newt的脑袋又开始嗡嗡地响起来，靠在门边拉扯自己的头发。Thomas显然没听见他诅天咒地骂Janson的辞藻（或者装作没听见）从背后贴了上来，一只手握住他的肘弯。  
“你还没给我电话。”  
意识到脖颈的部位正在被缓慢地舔弄，Newt的头疼缓解了，全身放松，享受地昂起下巴……对方的手掌驾轻就熟地从他的腰际滑进湿漉漉的股沟，他的膝盖颤抖起来，开始兴致勃勃地喘气——没有威士忌的早晨，生理现象不可避免。这和一夜情对象是个火辣得要命的美国佬没关系，这和他们在互相猜忌的前提下就打上炮也没关系。  
然而为了提醒自己，他眯起眼睛咕哝，“电话不行。”  
“为什么？”Thomas亲他的耳垂，把鼻息埋到金发里，“下次就能直接见面……当然，我得先挣到休假，或者申请经常来伦敦出差。”  
他话没说完，Newt就僵住了。  
没有下次。他们是外勤，和送命之间只隔几毫米的子弹。他从不在完成任务之前想象以后，这不专业，不妥帖，也很虚伪。  
而Thomas在说下次，这个要求不合理、太狂妄，尽管……很美妙。  
想至此，一股子切实的怒意和冰冷的慌张同时窜上背脊，瞬间浇熄了蠢蠢欲动的热欲——拧过对方的手臂，尽管年轻探员的力气占了上风但考虑到什么似的没有强扭，这让他逮到机会挣脱怀抱——目视男人后退几步后，他挺直腰背（好吧浑身光溜溜的还流着精液显得不那么正式）但冷淡且平静的口调里极具官方发言人的强硬，他言简意赅宣布道，  
“抱歉，没有下次。”  
震惊和不解轮流闪过Thomas的脸，他也拢起了眉头——见鬼的英俊，中情局为什么要招募这么突出的探员，这对行动不利！  
“你什么意思？昨晚明明……”  
“我们只是干了一炮，这不能说明什么。”Newt耸耸肩膀，并且善加利用年龄和经历优势，“工作关系，生理需求，咱们是做了，但今后还得有好几天，没准几个星期得待在一起干活。所以别像个大学毕业生似的多愁善感好吗？”  
激烈的表情从年轻探员的脸上褪去，又有一些说不清道不明的阴霾蒙上了他的眉梢，Thomas恢复得很快，难以置信地快。中情局摧残测试擦洗掉了这个年轻人的主观情绪。他再一次开口时已经几乎回到昨天刚认识那会儿的生疏。  
“这权当是一个惯例？你和每个合作对象之间。”Thomas面无表情地总结，这让他看起来严厉又冷酷。  
“差不多吧，偶尔用上枪子儿。”Newt据实相告，一部分事实，但他不想多解释什么，只想快点结束话题。他更不想面对年轻后辈眼睛里里闪烁的受伤，尽管那一闪即逝，但足够让他的胸口钝痛。  
他得去洗澡了。  
“行了，高兴点儿，把自己整成个人类。”他抬抬下巴示意Thomas把西装裤穿起来，“我上午得回总部，你呢，随处逛逛，踩踩点什么的。让我看到你的效率。别忘了，有个恐怖分子还等着我们去劫。”  
他快速说完，说得很快。看也不看Thomas的反应——他不会承认自己有点畏缩，就闪身进了浴室。他也不想看镜子里的自己。  
因为门外传来Thomas公式化的声音“那么回见。”  
他现在无比确信，整个六处拿他打赌的歪风邪气是有理有据的——  
Issac Newt就是烂人一个，除了工作出类拔萃，总能把其他任何事儿都搞砸。

Tbc??


End file.
